petit coeur perdu à LA
by lillysatine
Summary: Un homme du passé de Steve refait surface et cherche à se venger.Slash SteveJessie


Titre : Petit cœur perdu à L.A

Auteur : Satine

Série : Diagnostic meurtre (cette série est aussi passée sur la deux sous le nom de mort suspecte)

Genre : slash

Disclaimer : les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas mais les autres si.

Résumé : Un homme du passé de Steve refait surface et cherche à se venger.

Notes :

-Le personnage de Lindsey Kane est basé sur le personnage de Lindsey dans la série Angel (je me suis pas trop foulée sur le nom je dois dire !) mais j'adore trop cet acteur et ce qu'il chante !

-Je ne sais pas si l'intrigue policière est très correcte et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes de procédure que j'aurais pu écrire mais vous voyez, je préfère largement écrire sur les sentiments des personnages !

_**PETIT CŒUR PERDU A L.A**_

La nuit était calme. On entendait que le doux clapotis des vagues venant mourir sur la plage. Sur l'immense étendue d'eau, on pouvait apercevoir le reflet de la lune. Celle-ci, fidèle à son poste, gardait la nuit en attendant le retour de la journée et du soleil, son compagnon.

Chez les Sloan, Mark et Steve dormaient paisiblement. Ce dernier était en train de rêver qu'il était promu capitaine quand le téléphone sonna. Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que cela ne faisait pas partie de son rêve et que le téléphone sonnait vraiment chez lui. Il grommela et alluma la lumière. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la luminosité et poussa un juron en voyant qu'il était à peine trois heures trente. Il soupira mais décrocha néanmoins. A cette heure-ci, cela ne pouvait être que le boulot. Quelques fois, il détestait être flic car cela signifiait qu'il devait être disponible en permanence.

-Allô.

Sa voix ne rencontra que le silence.

-Allô, répéta Steve encore une fois.

Là encore, personne ne lui répondit. Il perdit patience.

-Ecoutez-moi espèce de petit plaisantin. Il y a des gens qui dorment à cette heure-ci. Vous trouvez peut-être très amusant d'appeler les gens et de les réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit mais pas moi. Je pourrais très bien faire savoir qui vous êtes et vous arrêter pour harcèlement téléphonique.

Finalement, il eut une réponse mais pas celle qu'il attendait.

-Bientôt, murmura t'on faiblement à l'autre bout de la ligne et celle-ci se coupa.

Steve regarda bêtement son combiné avant de raccrocher. Il était furieux.

-Espèce d'idiot, cria t'il. Sa nuit était fichue. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas avant un bout de temps et comme son réveil devait sonner dans trois heures, il abandonna l'idée de se recoucher. Il se leva. Il ne voulait pas rester au lit car sinon, il savait pertinemment où ses pensées l'amèneraient et il ne voulait pas penser à…Il secoua la tête, descendit au salon et alluma la télévision.

Quand Mark descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il eut la surprise de voir son fils en train de tout préparer.

-Bonjour Steve. Déjà levé ? Demanda t'il en se versant une tasse de café.

-Bonjour papa. Et oui, comme tu vois, répondit ce dernier en commençant à beurrer une tartine.

-Tu m'as l'air fatigué, énonça Mark en observant son fils.

Ce dernier avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux à cause de son manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente.

-Je n'ai pas très bien dormi à cause d'un petit plaisantin qui a trouvé très drôle de m'appeler à trois heures trente du matin. Et comme je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, j'ai regardé la télévision jusqu'à six heures, heure à laquelle je me suis préparé et où j'ai commencé à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Mark tapota l'épaule de son fils.

-Tu dormiras plus tôt ce soir.

-Oui. Surtout qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas d'affaires urgentes à m'occuper. Je rentrerais donc tôt. Bon, j'y vais. Je te vois tout à l'heure.

Il prit sa veste et se dirigeait vers la porte quand Mark l'appela.

-Tu passes à l'hôpital aujourd'hui ? Cela fait une éternité que l'on ne t'a pas vu là-bas.

Le cœur de Steve s'accéléra.

-Je ne sais pas encore…

Et il partit avant que son père puisse l'interroger davantage sur ses motivations à éviter l'hôpital général. Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer que s'il évitait le plus possible de se rendre là-bas était car il ne voulait pas croiser une certaine personne ? Qu'il était follement amoureux d'elle mais que cela faisant trop mal de la croiser en sachant que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciprocités, il préférait ne pas la voir pour éviter de souffrir plus ?

Oui, il n'aurait pas su le dire à son père et même s'il avait pu, il n'était pas sûr que Mark comprenne. Il valait donc mieux se taire, éviter un maximum l'hôpital et un jour, il savait que ses sentiments disparaîtraient. Il suffisait de laisser le temps agir. En attendant, il souffrirait en silence. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra en direction du central.

Mark regarda son fils partir et soupira.

-Quand te décideras-tu à me parler ? Décidemment, ils sont aussi obtus l'un que l'autre.

Il finit son café et quitta sa maison en direction de l'hôpital.

Quand Steve arriva au central, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de prendre un immense café bien noir. Il était tellement fatigué que s'il n'avait pas encore plus de caféine, il allait s'écrouler. Mark n'aurait certainement pas trop apprécié de voir son fils en consommer autant alors qu'il en avait déjà pris deux tasses avant de venir mais après tout son père n'avait aucune raison de le savoir. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de repos quand son collègue l'inspecteur John Hart l'interpella.

-Hé Steve, le capitaine veut te voir.

-D'accord, je prends mon café et j'arrive.

-En fait, il dit que c'est très urgent.

Steve regarda avec regrets la cafetière et soupira. Il posa sa veste sur sa chaise et frappa au bureau de son supérieur, le capitaine Bryant.

Steve entra.

-Vous vouliez me voir capitaine ?

-Asseyez-vous Steve, indiqua ce dernier.

Le capitaine Bryant, un homme noir de cinquante-quatre ans d'habitude si impassible même dans les circonstances les plus extrêmes, avait un air inquiet et cela troubla Steve.

-Qu'y a-t-il, demanda t'il en prenant place sur la chaise devant le bureau de son supérieur.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Guy Mitchell vient de s'échapper.

Steve pâlit.

-Non, murmura t'il, ne se rappelant que trop bien de cette affaire et de sa conclusion.

_Tu as gagné pour cette fois Sloan mais n'oublie pas. Quand je ressortirais, je me vengerais. Oh, pas contre toi. Cela serait trop simple. Mais contre les personnes les plus chères à ton cœur. Et crois-moi, tu souffriras. C'est une promesse et je tiens toujours mes promesses._

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Comme vous le savez, Mitchell a été condamné à être incarcéré à vie à la prison fédérale de Los Angeles. Mais hier, lors d'une sortie effectuée par quelques prisonniers pour aller travailler dans les champs, Mitchell a trompé la surveillance des gardiens et leur a faussé compagnie. Désormais, il est donc en fuite.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais alors le coup de téléphone de cette nuit…

-Quel coup de téléphone ?

Steve lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

-Vous avez raison. Cela ne peut-être que lui pour vous prévenir de bien faire attention et qu'il est de nouveau en liberté. Il a toujours aimé narguer les autres. Je vais demander à ce qu'une recherche soit faite sur le lieu d'où a été passé ce coup de téléphone.

Steve se leva.

-Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Immédiatement.

-Bien sûr. J'ai déjà fait prévenir la sécurité de l'hôpital en leur faxant le portrait de Mitchell. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en prendre à votre père ou à vos amis.

Steve acquiesça brièvement, sortit de la salle, prit sa veste et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture. Il mit les sirènes et démarra en direction de l'hôpital général. Il essaya d'appeler l'accueil mais celui-ci sonna toujours occupé.

_C'est pas vrai… Je ne peux même pas joindre ce satané hôpital pour les prévenir…Oh mon Dieu, faîtes que j'arrive à temps..._

Il appuya encore plus sur la pédale.

Lorsqu'il arriva cinq minutes plus tard, après quand même failli avoir deux accidents tellement il était pressé d'arriver, il repéra tout de suite les hommes de la sécurité. Il s'approcha.

-Alors ?

-Nous n'avons vu personne qui correspondait de près ou de loin au suspect de la photo.

-Très bien, continuez à inspecter l'hôpital et surveillez aussi les différentes entrées.

Les quatre hommes hochèrent la tête pour signaler qu'ils avaient compris.

Steve désigna l'agent le plus proche de lui.

-Vous êtes ?

L'homme, un grand brun d'une quarantaine d'années, répondit :

-Nicholas Myers.

-Très bien Myers, vous me suivez.

Les trois autres hommes restants partirent continuer leur inspection alors que Steve et Myers partaient à la recherche de Mark, d'Amanda et de Jesse.

Ils trouvèrent facilement les deux premiers. En effet, Mark et Amanda étaient tout simplement en train de discuter dans la salle de repos.

-Steve, s'exclama Mark en voyant son fils. Je suis content de te voir !

-Moi aussi car cela fait un bail que tu n'es pas venu nous rendre visite, renchérit Amanda.

-Steve, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ? Demanda Mark en regardant son fils.

-Ne t'en fais pas papa. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Sais-tu où est Jessie ?

-Euh non. Pourquoi ?

-L'agent Myers va rester avec vous et vous ne quittez pas cette pièce. Je vais chercher Jessie. Myers, je compte sur vous.

Et Steve sortit de la pièce laissant les deux médecins complètement interloqués et se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Il commença à chercher dans tout l'hôpital à la recherche de son ami et plus il cherchait, moins il avait de succès dans sa recherche et plus son inquiétude augmentait.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible. Jessie n'a pas pu être enlevé par Mitchell. Je vous en prie, non…_

Steve crut qu'il allait mourir de soulagement en voyant enfin le jeune interne sortir d'une chambre, un dossier à la main.

-Oh Jessie…

Et avant que ce dernier ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Steve l'avait pris dans ses bras et le serrait très fort.

-J'ai eu si peur…

-Steve ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, Jessie aurait été très heureux d'être serré dans les bras du grand policier mais là, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et puis Steve commençait à lui faire un peu mal.

Steve resserra son étreinte et rougit légèrement sur le regard interrogateur de son ami.

-Pardon Jessie mais j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose.

Le jeune homme rit.

-Ici ?

-Viens avec moi. Allons retrouver mon père et Amanda et je vais tout vous expliquer.

Sur le chemin de la salle de repos, Steve ne put s'empêcher de se maudire.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de le serrer comme cela ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'il sache tes sentiments ? Mais j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre que lorsque je l'ai vu sain et sauf, cela a été plus fort que moi. Je devais le serrer dans mes bras pour me rassurer qu'il était bien vivant. Cela n'a duré que quelque seconde mais tant que je serais vivant, jamais je n'oublierais le contact de son corps contre le mien. Cela semblait si bien, si parfait. Comme si son corps avait été crée uniquement pour se modeler à la perfection contre le mien. Rêve Sloan car c'est tout ce que tu auras jamais…_

Jesse était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me serrer comme cela? N'imagine pas des choses Travis. Tu sais très bien qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison pour te serrer dans ses bras comme il l'a fait. Oui, il n'a pas fait cela car il m'aime. Non, cela serait trop beau. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses car tu sais très bien que si tu te prends à espérer, la chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse. Il n'est pas comme cela et même s'il l'était, il ne serait pas intéressé par un jeune médecin qui est petit, mignon sans plus, naïf et j'en passe. Oui, n'espère pas car sinon, ton cœur n'en sortira pas indemne…_

Finalement, les deux hommes arrivèrent à la salle de repos et retrouvèrent Mark, Amanda et l'agent Myers.

Steve fit signe à ce dernier d'attendre derrière la porte. Ce dernier sortit et Steve referma la porte derrière lui. C'était l'heure des explications.

-Très bien. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de cette histoire mais il y a cinq ans, la ville de Los Angeles a eu affaire à un tueur de prostituées. Celles-ci étaient retrouvées mortes, étranglées et on leur avait arraché le cœur. Hormis cela, elles n'avaient pas été touchées. Malgré nos fouilles minutieuses, nous n'avons jamais pu mettre la main sur le moindre indice. En effet, le tueur était très prudent et n'a jamais laissé aucune empreinte. Le F.B.I nous a envoyé un de leur agent, l'agent Kane, et c'est avec lui que j'ai mené cette enquête. Je dois dire que c'était un peu l'impasse. En effet, hormis que le tueur était un homme qui avait des connaissances chirurgicales, nous n'avions aucun autre indice. Et nous ne pouvions interroger toutes les personnes qui s'y connaissaient un tant soit peu en chirurgie. Puis finalement, nous avons eu de la chance. En effet, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer sa dernière victime Dana Bower, le tueur a été interrompu par la sœur de cette dernière qui venait lui rendre visite. Il n'a donc pas eu le temps de terminer. Nous savions qu'il reviendrait pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé et que donc, il reviendrait pour tuer Dana Bower. Nous l'avons mis alors sous protection et elle a accepté de jouer les appâts. Cela n'a pas traîné. La nuit suivante, alors que Dana était en train d'attendre dans la rue, il l'a abordé et comme il était déguisé, elle ne s'est pas méfiée. Il l'a alors entraîné dans une ruelle et a commencé à l'étrangler. Heureusement, nous étions là et avons pu la sauver à temps. Nous l'avons immédiatement appréhendé. Il s'appelait Guy Mitchell.

Steve s'interrompit pour distribuer une photo où l'on pouvait apercevoir un homme, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec des yeux noirs et le début d'une calvitie sur ses cheveux bruns.

-Il a d'abord nié avoir voulu étrangler Dana Bower. Mais devant le témoignage de celle-ci et surtout devant le matériel chirurgical qu'il portait sur lui le jour où nous l'avons interpellé, il n'a pas pu faire autrement que de reconnaître les crimes. Il nous a même emmenés chez lui où nous avons retrouvé les cœurs de ses cinq victimes dans du formol. Il nous a expliqué que s'il arrivait à enlever le cœur de ses victimes avec autant de facilité, c'est car il avait été chirurgien militaire. Il nous a également appris par la suite que c'était un fervent catholique et que pour lui, les prostituées ne méritaient pas de vivre. C'est pour cela qu'il leur arrachait le cœur.

-Mais c'est faux. Si on lit correctement la Bible, on s'aperçoit que Jésus était très miséricordieux avec ces femmes, intervient Mark.

-C'est vrai et c'est ce que l'agent Kane lui a tout de suite fait remarquer. Mais il n'a fait que rire en nous disant que nous ne comprenions rien au véritable sens de la pensée Divine. Quoi qu'il en soit, Guy Mitchell a été condamné à la prison à vie. Il a été envoyé à la prison fédérale de Los Angeles. Et malheureusement hier, lors d'une sortie, il a réussi à s'échapper.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec nous, interrogea Amanda.

-C'est très simple. C'est moi qui aie arrêté Mitchell au moment où il allait tuer Dana Bower. Il a alors hurlé que j'interrompais sa mission Divine qui était de tuer ces femmes de mauvaise vie et qu'il se vengerait. Oh pas contre moi car cela serait trop facile mais contre les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus au monde.

-C'est-à-dire nous, termina Mark.

Steve hocha la tête.

-C'est exact. Je dois dire que sur le moment, je n'ai pas trop prêté attention à ce que Mitchell me disait. Et puis le temps a passé et cette histoire m'est sortie de l'esprit. Mais cette nuit, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone où une voix que je ne connaissais pas m'a dit bientôt. Sur le coup, j'ai cru à un plaisantin mais ce matin, mon capitaine m'a annoncé la nouvelle de l'évasion de Mitchell et j'ai alors compris que c'était lui cette nuit qui me prévenait qu'il allait bientôt mettre sa promesse à exécution.

-Tu crois donc qu'il va s'en prendre à nous, demanda Mark.

-C'est carrément certain.

-Je comprends mieux ta réaction de tout à l'heure, dit Jesse en cachant sa déception.

_Tu vois qu'il y avait une bonne raison...Enfin, il était quand même inquiet pour moi. Cela me remonte un peu le moral… _

Steve parut embarrassé.

-Comme je ne te trouvais pas, j'ai cru que Mitchell avait réussi à t'enlever. Enfin bref, à partir de maintenant, vous êtes tous les trois sous protection policière.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire pour moi, intervient Amanda. En effet, je pars tout à l'heure rejoindre Colin en vacances. Et je doute fort que ce Mitchell ose venir s'en prendre à moi au milieu de tous ces militaires.

-Tu as raison, fit Steve. Quand pars-tu ?

-Normalement, je devrais partir tout de suite. D'ailleurs quand tu es venu tout à l'heure, je disais au revoir à Mark. Mais si vous voulez, je peux annuler mon voyage. Je ne veux pas vous laisser dans ce moment.

-Amanda, vous n'avez pas eu de vacances depuis plus d'un an et vous n'avez pas vu votre mari depuis trop longtemps. Vous devez partir en vacances. Et puis, vous serez plus en sécurité là bas, remarqua Mark.

-Papa a raison. Je serais plus tranquille en te sachant avec tous ces militaires qui pourront te protéger au cas où, renchérit Steve.

-D'accord mais si vous avez le moindre problème, vous n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

-Très bien.

Amanda enlaça alors ses amis et leur souhaita bon courage.

-Je reviens dans deux semaines. Restez en vie…

Amanda souriait mais c'était un sourire un peu tendu.

-Tu as notre parole. Pars vite.

Jesse serra une dernière fois son amie dans ses bras et la jeune femme fut partie, accompagnée de Myers qui avait ordre de l'escorter jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne saine et sauve son mari.

Restés tous les trois, Steve reprit la parole.

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Dans la journée, lorsque vous serez à l'hôpital, les entrées seront gardées par des policiers qui auront tous la photo de Mitchell sur eux et qui seront prêts à intervenir si nécessaire. D'autres circuleront en civil et vous surveilleront de loin. Le soir, je te protègerais papa et quant à toi Jessie, tu auras un policier qui sera chargé de t'escorter jusqu'à chez toi et qui surveillera ton appartement.

Mark à ces mots, regarda Jesse en fronçant les sourcils et Steve, connaissant son père comme il le connaissait, sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne fut pas déçu.

-Steve, je n'aime pas savoir Jesse tout seul le soir chez lui. Je sais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains avec l'homme que tu vas assigner pour le surveiller et le protéger mais quand même. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne viendrait pas plutôt à la maison ? Comme cela, tu pourrais assurer notre protection à tous les deux et je serais plus rassuré comme cela de le savoir en sécurité.

Steve ferma les yeux. Mais les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard en entendant le cri angoissé de Jesse.

-Non !

Steve essaya de cacher au mieux sa blessure. Il savait que le jeune interne ne l'aimait pas comme cela mais il pensait au moins qu'ils étaient amis. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Jessie avait l'air d'avoir si peur de venir ?

Ce dernier rougit sous le regard scrutateur des deux Sloan. Il n'avait pas voulu crier comme cela mais quand il avait entendu la proposition de Mark, cela avait été plus fort que lui. Devoir vivre sous le même toit que l'homme qu'il aimait alors qu'il savait très bien que Steve ne le considérait que comme un ami ? Non merci. C'était déjà assez dur comme cela de devoir prétendre que le policier n'était qu'un simple ami alors qu'ils ne se voyaient que rarement. Alors si en plus, ils devaient se voir pratiquement tout le temps… Non, il ne tiendrait pas et savait qu'il finirait un jour par se trahir et que cela gâcherait tout. Et cela, il ne le voulait pas.

-Euh…Je…En fait, je ne veux pas vous déranger, parvint finalement à articuler le jeune homme après avoir réfléchi quelques instants à une excuse valable.

Mark s'illumina.

-Mais non Jessie. Tu sais très bien que tu ne nous déranges pas. N'est-ce pas Steve ?

Etait-ce un effet de on imagination mais Jesse eut la distincte impression que le sourire de Steve était forcé.

-Mais non Jessie. Papa a raison. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Des policiers devraient bientôt arriver et venir compléter les agents de sécurité de l'hôpital. Je vous vois ce soir.

Et il partit. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre son père dire à Jessie que lorsqu'ils auraient terminé, ils iraient chez le jeune interne pour prendre quelques affaires. Il soupira.

_Oh mon Dieu. Comment vais-je tenir le coup ? Si j'évitais autant de venir ici, c'était pour ne pas le voir et oublier la peine de mes sentiments non réciproques. J'espérais que si je ne le voyais plus, ils finiraient par disparaître. Mais maintenant, grâce au bon cœur de papa, je vais devoir passer beaucoup plus de temps avec lui que prévu. Comment vais-je arriver à ne pas lui dire ce que je ressens ? Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir… Pourtant, il va bien falloir car sinon, tu vas perdre l'amitié la plus précieuse de ta vie. Mais, est-ce que cela ne serait pas plus simple qu'il sache ? Au moins, il me détesterait, ne voudrait certainement plus me voir mais je n'aurais plus sans arrêt à essayer de cacher mes sentiments par peur qu'il les découvre. Non, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne tiendrais pas si je ne devais plus le voir et être son ami. J'ai trop besoin de lui. Il est tout pour moi. Je l'aime tellement. Il est si innocent, si naïf, si impulsif, si gentil…Il va donc falloir être fort. Donnez moi la force…_

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son beeper. Il le prit dans la main et constata que c'était son capitaine qui l'appelait. Il se dirigea alors vers la cabine de téléphone la plus proche et composa le numéro.

On décrocha rapidement.

-C'est Sloan.

-Steve, c'est le capitaine Bryant. Je vous appelle pour vous dire que le coup de téléphone que vous avez reçu cette nuit a été passé d'une cabine téléphonique. Il n'y a donc rien à chercher de ce côté-là. J'ai également fait mettre un avis de recherche au nom de Mitchell et j'ai envoyé des hommes à l'hôpital.

-D'accord. Je rentre au central.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea en direction du parking. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Il avait besoin de se replonger dans le dossier de Mitchell. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un indice lui permettant de trouver la cachette de ce dernier. Il l'espérait. La vie de son père et de l'homme qu'il aimait étaient en jeu. Il accéléra.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la première personne qu'il vit fut l'inspecteur Hart.

-Hé Steve. Je t'ai mis le dossier Mitchell sur ton bureau. J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose qui te permettra de le remettre en prison.

Steve remercia son collègue et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un assis sur sa chaise en train de consulter le dossier que venait de lui déposer John Hart.

-Hé vous !

L'homme se leva et se retourna. C'était un homme brun aux yeux bleus, d'environ une trentaine d'années. Il portait un costume bleu sombre et une chemise qui, elle, était bleue ciel. Sa cravate était elle aussi de couleur bleu sombre et le tout lui donnait l'impression d'être un avocat ou un homme d'affaires important.

Il souriait.

-Lieutenant Sloan ! Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Quoi que j'aurais préféré vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances.

-Agent Kane ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?

Steve était surpris de revoir l'homme avec lequel il avait travaillé pour arrêter Mitchell.

-C'est très simple. Le directeur adjoint Marshall m'a demandé de venir vous aider à retrouver Mitchell. Il pense que comme j'ai déjà travaillé sur cette enquête, je serais à même de vous aider et qu'ainsi, nous irions plus vite.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide Kane, dit Steve en refermant le dossier Mitchell posé sur son bureau et en le prenant.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez trop le choix Steve, interrompit soudain une voix derrière ce dernier. Il se retourna et vit son capitaine.

-Je suis désolé de vous imposer un partenaire mais c'est un criminel dangereux et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de le laisser en liberté trop longtemps. Avec l'aide de l'agent Kane, vous irez plus vite. Vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble sur cette affaire. Vous connaissez l'homme. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour le remettre derrière les barreaux.

Steve accepta avec répugnance.

-D'accord.

-Très bien. Tenez-moi informé.

Et le capitaine Bryant alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Steve s'assit derrière son bureau. L'agent Kane prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Ecoutez, votre capitaine a raison. Nous connaissons parfaitement cette affaire. Vous irez plus vite avec moi pour vous aider. Et comme cela, vos amis seront plus facilement hors de danger.

Steve soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de refuser de l'aide. Avec l'agent Kane à ses côtés, Mitchell retournerait plus vite en prison et son père et Jessie seraient sauvés. Stupide fierté.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Au fait, si l'on doit travailler et passer un maximum de temps ensemble à nouveau, cela serait peut-être plus agréable de se tutoyer et de s'appeler par nos prénoms. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Cela m'est égal.

-Très bien. Je suis donc Lindsey. Allons-y Steve.

Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à se replonger dans l'affaire Mitchell.

Comme l'avait expliqué Steve plus tôt à ses amis, il y avait eu cinq meurtres de prostituées. Les victimes avaient toutes eu le cœur arraché mais à part ce détail, elles n'avaient pas été touchées. L'enquête avait piétiné jusqu'à ce que celle qui aurait du être la dernière victime, Dana Bower, n'en réchappe grâce à l'intervention de sa sœur. Et c'est ce qui avait causé la perte du tueur. Car ayant voulu terminer son travail, il était tombé dans le piège de la police et avait ainsi été arrêté.

-Tu ne crois pas que Mitchell pourrait s'en prendre à Dana Bower, demanda soudain Lindsey. Après tout, il n'a jamais pu terminer ce qu'il avait commencé avec elle.

Steve avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité mais l'avait rejeté aussitôt.

-Non, c'est impossible. Dana Bower est morte il y a deux ans. Une histoire assez bête d'ailleurs. Elle était follement amoureuse d'un homme et quand elle s'est aperçue que ce dernier vivait déjà avec un autre homme, elle s'est suicidée en se taillant les veines.

-Cool.

-A qui le dis-tu…Je propose que nous allions rendre une petite visite à la prison fédérale et que nous parlions avec ses co-détenus. Peut-être apprendrons-nous quelque chose d'intéressant.

-C'est parti.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent le central, direction la prison fédérale où Guy Mitchell avait passé les cinq dernières années de sa vie avant qu'il ne s'en échappe.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Il fut seulement troublé par le coup de téléphone que passa Lindsey pour prévenir le directeur de la prison qu'ils arrivaient. Vingt minutes plus tard, la prison fédérale était en vue. Steve se gara et descendit de voiture. Lindsey en fit de même et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils montrèrent leurs badges au gardien et entrèrent. Ils furent accueillis alors par un homme aux cheveux blancs avec des lunettes.

-Bonjour messieurs. Je suis Ralph Thompson, le directeur de cette prison.

Les trois hommes se saluèrent et Steve entra dans le vif du sujet.

-Mitchell s'étant échappé, nous devons impérativement le retrouver et le remettre derrière les barreaux. La vie de personnes est en jeu.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-Nous aimerions voir sa cellule et parler avec les détenus qu'il fréquentait.

-Vous savez, Mitchell n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard. Il était souvent seul, à lire sa Bible. La seule personne avec qui je l'ai vu parler est le détenu McKenzie. Je vais le faire amener. En attendant, le gardien Penny va vous amener à la cellule de Mitchell.

Le directeur fit alors un signe et un homme blond s'approcha.

-Veuillez-me suivre je vous prie.

Lindsey et Steve suivirent alors le gardien à travers un dédale de couloirs. Etrangement, la prison était silencieuse.

-C'est l'heure de la sortie, expliqua Penny quand Lindsey lui posa la question.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une cellule. Le gardien ouvrit alors la porte.

-Nous n'avons rien touché depuis l'évasion de Mitchell. Tout est resté exactement comme cela était lorsqu'il vivait encore ici. Très bien, je vous laisse. Je vous attends à l'extérieur.

Penny s'effaça alors pour laisser entrer Steve et Lindsey. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la petite cellule. Celle-ci était composée d'un petit lit adossé contre un mur, d'un petit bureau avec une chaise et de toilettes. Quant aux murs, ils étaient vides à part un poster de Rita Hayworth en bikini. Steve ne fut pas vraiment surpris par l'extrême propreté qui régnait dans cette cellule. Cela correspondait parfaitement au personnage.

Lindsey commença à fouiller le bureau tandis que Steve s'occupait du lit. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ils abandonnèrent leur recherche, constatant avec dépit que Mitchell n'avait strictement rien laissé dans sa cellule comme indices pouvant faire avancer leur enquête, à part une Bible qui avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi.

Lindsey se dirigea vers la porte, complètement dépité par ce résultat infructueux.

-Allons interroger ce McKenzie. Peut-être aurons-nous plus de chances avec lui.

Steve s'apprêtait à le suivre quand son regard tomba sur le poster. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Mais quoi ?

-Mais bien sûr, s'exclama t'il. Nous avons affaire à un maniaque de la religion et qu'est-ce qu'il a dans sa cellule, un poster d'une femme à moitié nue ? Cela ne colle pas avec Mitchell.

-Tu as raison.

Ensemble, les deux hommes s'approchèrent alors du poster et Steve l'enleva. Il poussa une exclamation joyeuse en voyant que derrière se trouvait une petite cavité.

-Bingo Steve, dit Lindsey en mettant sa main dans le trou. J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

Il sortit alors un journal. Ce dernier était petit par la taille mais très épais par sa largeur. Il l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter.

-Alors Lindsey, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? Demanda Steve.

L'agent du F.B.I tendit alors le journal à Steve.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer ça.

Steve prit le journal et l'ouvrit. Il poussa une exclamation.

-Ce sont des coupures de presse de toutes les affaires que j'ai traitées au cours des cinq dernières années.

-Et tel que je connais Mitchell, je suis sûr qu'elles y sont toutes.

-Ce gars est malade.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais ce journal prouve qu'il n'a pas abandonné l'idée de se venger. Et regarde bien.

Lindsey prit alors le journal des mains de Steve.

-Tu vois, certains passages sont soulignés.

Steve regarda de plus près et pâlit.

-Il a souligné les passages où l'on parlait de mon père, d'Amanda, de Jack et de Jessie.

Lindsey secoua la tête.

-Les gardiens sont vraiment incompétents. Ils n'ont même pas fait attention à ce poster qui dénaturait avec le personnage. S'ils avaient fait correctement leur boulot en fouillant comme il se doit les cellules, on aurait peut-être pu éviter son évasion en renforçant les mesures de sécurité. Et on en serait pas là aujourd'hui, à courir après lui et à craindre pour la vie de tes proches.

-Cela ne sert à rien de perdre du temps sur ce qui aurait dû être fait ou non. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur la capture de Mitchell. Allons interroger son copain.

Steve avait la mine sombre.

Lindsey hocha la tête et les deux hommes sortirent. Ils retrouvèrent le gardien Penny.

-Le directeur m'a demandé de vous conduire à la cellule de McKenzie. Suivez-moi.

Les trois hommes descendirent alors un escalier et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une cellule tout au bout de ce couloir.

La cellule de McKenzie était identique à celle de Mitchell. Steve et Lindsey trouvèrent ce dernier sur son lit en train de lire. En entendant quelqu'un entrer dans sa cellule, le prisonnier, un petit homme frêle à lunettes, leva la tête et eut un léger sourire envoyant Steve.

-Lieutenant Sloan. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Steve se retient pour ne pas sauter sur McKenzie et le forcer à révéler tout ce qu'il savait.

Lindsey dut sentir la tension émanant du policier car il posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et le regardant d'un air significatif, il s'approcha du détenu.

-Monsieur McKenzie, je suis l'agent Kane du F.B.I et vous connaissez le lieutenant Sloan apparemment. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions à propos d'un de vos amis, Guy Mitchell.

McKenzie eut un sourire narquois.

-Vraiment ! Et qu'est-ce que je gagne à vous aider ?

Steve s'avança alors d'un air menaçant.

-Ecoutez, vous intérêt à répondre à nos questions car sinon…

-Sinon quoi lieutenant Sloan ? Oh je suis mort de peur…

Il fit semblant de prendre une mine terrorisée.

-Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à répondre à vos questions messieurs. Vous voyez, je suis condamné à mort pour les meurtres et viols de dix femmes. Et cela fait déjà deux fois que le gouverneur refuse de me changer ma peine en emprisonnement à vie. Comme vous voyez, vous n'avez rien à m'offrir qui pourrait m'inciter à parler.

-C'est là où vous vous trompez. La voix de Lindsey était très calme. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de vous offrir ce que vous désirez le plus mais par contre, nous pouvons très bien faire de vos derniers mois avant votre exécution un véritable enfer. Je ne sais pas moi, en prétendant par exemple que vous êtes un violeur d'enfants…

McKenzie pâlit légèrement.

-Vous n'oserez pas…

-Vous croyez ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais les violeurs d'enfants ne sont pas très bien vus en prison. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt étrange. Entre eux, les détenus s'acceptent relativement bien mais alors pour les pédophiles, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas et ces personnes ont alors tendance à se blesser plus souvent que les autres. C'est bizarre non ?

-Espèce de …

-Alors monsieur McKenzie ? Vous avez des choses à nous dire ?

-Très bien, je vais parler. J'ai fait la connaissance de Mitchell un midi lorsqu'il s'est assis à côté de moi à la cantine.

Steve leva un sourcil étonné.

-Et oui lieutenant. Ici, les condamnés à mort sont mélangés avec le reste de la population carcérale. Une idée du directeur pour favoriser la bonne entente entre prisonniers et permettre à ceux qui vont bientôt « partir » d'oublier leur situation en voyant d'autres personnes. Bref, pour en revenir à votre affaire, au début, je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à ce type. Vous savez, des mecs, j'en vois tous les jours et je ne parle pas à chaque personne que je croise. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il avait sa Bible à côté de lui et cela m'a intrigué. J'ai alors engagé la conversation. En effet, je voulais savoir pourquoi un type aussi croyant avait fait ce qu'il avait fait. Et c'est là qu'il a commencé à me parler et à me raconter ce qui l'avait amené ici. Il m'a raconté pourquoi il avait tué ces femmes. Mais surtout, il m'a parlé de vous lieutenant. Il m'a raconté comment vous aviez interrompu sa mission Divine et comment il se vengerait en s'en prenant à votre famille et à vos amis.

-Et comment comptait-il faire ? Il était condamné à la prison à vie.

-Il savait très bien qu'il ne resterait pas toute sa vie là dedans. Traitez moi de fou si vous le voulez mais je vous jure qu'il savait que son Dieu ne le laisserait pas moisir trop longtemps en prison et qu'il trouverait la moyen de sortir. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

-Et que vous a-t-il dit d'autre sur moi ? Demanda Steve.

-Pas grand-chose. C'était pas un bavard. A chaque fois que je le voyais, il me parlait de vous et de comment il se vengerait en s'en prenant à vos proches. Mais il ne disait jamais comment il s'y prendrait. Par contre, à chaque fois que vous résolviez une enquête, j'avais droit à lire l'article dans la presse. Et c'est là que j'ai appris que s'il sortait, il s'en prendrait à votre père, qui vous aide souvent dans vos enquêtes si je ne me trompe pas, à votre amie Amanda Livingstone, médecin légiste et enfin, à Jesse Travis, jeune interne. Au départ, il y avait aussi Jack Stewart mais ce dernier ayant quitté Los Angeles, il l'a donc rayé de sa liste.

-Et c'est tout.

McKenzie haussa les épaules.

-Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais. Cet homme ne disait que ce qu'il voulait bien dire.

Steve et Lindsey quittèrent la cellule de McKenzie complètement frustrés.

Ils saluèrent le directeur qui s'excusa de n'avoir pas pu les aider plus, montèrent en voiture et reprirent la direction du central.

-Et encore une impasse, maugréa Lindsey. Dis, je sais que tu vas pas trop aimer ça mais vu que pour l'instant on a pas de piste, que dirais-tu de laisser venir à nous Mitchell ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'au lieu de poursuivre Mitchell, nous attendons qu'il s'en prenne à ton père et à ton ami.

Lindsey ne parla pas d'Amanda, Steve lui ayant expliqué qu'elle était partie rejoindre son mari militaire et que seuls étaient donc menacés son père et Jessie.

-Nous savons très bien qu'il veut les tuer. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'il agisse. Je propose donc que nous renforcions la sécurité autour d'eux et que nous le cueillions quand il essaiera de les tuer.

-C'est hors de question. La voix de Steve était sèche. Je ne mettrais pas la vie de mon père et de Jessie en danger. Nous trouverons quelque chose qui nous mènera à lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il est trop tard pour continuer mais demain, nous irons interroger sa famille.

-Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas mais je devais au moins évoquer l'idée. Je meurs de faim. Si on s'arrêtait quelque part ?

Steve hésita.

-Allez Steve, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner tout seul ?

Steve céda. Il n'allait pas laisser Lindsey tout seul. Ce n'est jamais très agréable de rester tout seul dans une ville étrangère et qui plus est, quand on ne connaît personne. Mais la principale raison était qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer et voir Jessie. Moins il le verrait et plus il serait sûr de garder ses sentiments à quai et de ne pas commettre d'actes qui mettraient en péril son amitié avec le jeune homme.

-Ok.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors dans une petite cafétéria. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent.

Le début du repas fut silencieux, les deux hommes se concentrant uniquement sur leur nourriture tellement ils avaient faim. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé le midi, tellement ils étaient pris dans leur enquête. Finalement, complètement rassasié, Lindsey entama la conversation.

-Alors Steve, parle moi un peu de toi. Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Un visage avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu apparut devant les yeux de Steve.

-Non, personne, répondit-il cependant avec regrets.

-Quel dommage, un beau garçon comme toi…

Steve qui était en train de boire faillit s'étouffer et Lindsey s'excusa.

-Pardon Steve. Je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça. C'est vrai que tu es mignon mais je ne navigue pas de ce côté-là ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie. Elle s'appelle Victoria. Tu veux voir sa photo ?

Lindsey sortit alors une photo de son portefeuille et Steve vit une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus en train de rire.

-Elle ressemble à Jessie.

-Oh, c'est l'ami qui est menacé par Mitchell et qui est sous protection avec ton père. Parle moi de lui.

Steve leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est ton ami et tu as l'air d'y tenir énormément.

Le regard de Steve s'adoucit.

-C'est vrai que je tiens à lui. C'est mon meilleur ami. Tu le verrais, il est si vivant, si énergique. Il ne tient pas une seconde en place! C'est aussi une personne qui est toujours prête à rendre service. Il est si innocent, si naïf…Et en plus, il est très mignon. Il dit toujours qu'il se trouve trop petit mais pour moi, je trouve qu'il est parfait comme cela.

Le regard de Steve se fit rêveur et Lindsey ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

-Et bien mon pote, tu m'as l'air bien accroché !

Steve rougit, ce qui accentua le rire de Lindsey.

-Parle moi plutôt de ta Victoria, fit Steve pour changer de sujet.

Et alors que Lindsey commençait à parler de la femme de sa vie, Steve s'adressa des reproches.

_Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Tu le connais à peine et tu es déjà en train de lui dire ton plus profond secret ? Et s'il le disait à papa ou pire à Jessie sans le faire exprès. Oh non… _

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Steve releva la tête en constatant que Lindsey était en train de lui parler.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai pu te raconter sur Victoria tellement tu es inquiet que je raconte ce que tu viens de me confier.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Ce Jessie n'est pas au courant de tes sentiments, termina pour lui Lindsey.

Steve opina de la tête faiblement.

-Comme je disais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton secret est sauf avec moi. Donc, comme je disais, Victoria…

Et Lindsey repartit sur son sujet favori.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je suis peut-être accro à Jessie mais alors que dire de toi avec Victoria !

Lindsey éclata de rire à son tour.

-Tu as raison !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, complices et sentirent qu'une véritable amitié était en train de naître.

-Si on y allait ? Fit Steve en se levant. Je commence à être fatigué de toutes ces émotions.

-D'accord, répondit Lindsey en se levant.

Ils payèrent et une fois en voiture, se dirigèrent vers le central. Une fois arrivés, Lindsey descendit de voiture.

-A demain Steve. Repose toi bien. Je viendrais te chercher à huit heures. Ca marche ?

-Pas de problèmes. A demain.

Et Steve redémarra en direction de la maison de la plage tandis que Lindsey se dirigeait vers sa voiture, direction son hôtel.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison qu'il partageait avec son père, il constata que la voiture de ce dernier était là. Cela voulait donc dire que Jessie était là aussi. Il inspira et expira profondément.

_Courage mon cœur…_

Il entra après avoir salué les deux gardes à l'entrée de la maison et vit son père en train de débarrasser la table.

-Bonsoir Papa.

-Bonsoir Steve. Jessie et moi venons de finir de manger mais si tu as faim, je peux te faire quelque chose.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé.

-Alors tu progresses dans ton enquête ?

Steve secoua la tête négativement.

-Non. Nous avons été à la prison et interrogé un de ses co-détenus mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancés qu'avant.

Mark s'approcha de son fils.

-Ne t'en fais pas Steve. Tu auras plus de chances demain et puis, avec les deux gardes dehors plus toi, ce Mitchell peut venir, il trouvera à qui parler.

-Tu as raison. Mais au fait, où est Jessie ?

-Il prend une douche.

-Très bien. Bon, je vais me changer.

Steve monta dans sa chambre. Il avait posé son holster et commençait à enlever sa chemise quand Jesse, vêtu d'une simple serviette aux hanches, entra dans la chambre.

-Steve, tu es rentré, je ne t'avais pas entendu, articula nerveusement Jesse.

Steve ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Jessie même s'il essayait que cela ne soit pas trop évident. Ce dernier avait les cheveux encore humides de la douche et des gouttes glissaient le long de son torse. Steve eut soudain envie de les lécher. Son regard glissa plus bas et il s'aperçut que la serviette était en train de glisser, révélant par la même des hanches fines et quelques poils pubiens. Steve déglutit difficilement et commanda à ses hormones de se calmer.

_Calme toi Steve, tu ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es attiré par lui et que là, tu n'as qu'une envie,c'est de lui arracher sa serviette, de le jeter sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. On n'a pas idée aussi de se promener à moitié nu avec un corps comme le sien…_

Jessie rougit sous le regard scrutateur de son ami.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça en ne disant rien ? Oh mon Dieu, je suis affreusement gêné de me trouver à moitié nu devant lui. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait avoir un quelconque effet sur lui. Malheureusement._

-Jessie, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre, demanda Steve, après quelques instants de silence embarrassé et quand il fut certain d'avoir repris le contrôle de sa libido. Il regarda alors autour de lui pour la première fois et constata qu'il y avait des bagages qui n'étaient pas à lui.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Mark dans la chambre.

-Oh Steve, j'ai oublié de te dire. Jesse va dormir avec toi. En effet, le lit de la chambre d'amis est malheureusement cassé. Et comme tu as un grand lit, cela ne te dérangera pas de partager.

-Bien sûr que non, réussit à articuler Steve après le choc de savoir qu'il allait devoir dormir dans le même lit que l'homme qu'il aimait sans pouvoir le toucher. Le supplice de tantale.

-Bonne nuit les garçons, murmura Mark en s'en allant.

Ni Steve ni Jesse ne remarquèrent le sourire malicieux de ce dernier.

-Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit Mark.

-Dis-moi Steve, demanda Jessie une fois qu'ils furent seuls, tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas. Sinon, je peux très bien aller dormir sur le canapé.

Steve eut un rire forcé.

-Mais que vas-tu imaginer, cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Si tu le dis.

Mais Jessie n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Je vais prendre une douche, murmura Steve.

Resté seul, Jesse se dépêcha de se mettre en pyjama bleu pâle et de se glisser dans le lit. Il était si fatigué par sa journée qu'il sentit ses yeux se fermer de leur propre volonté.

Quand Steve rentra dans la chambre, après avoir pris sa douche, il trouva son ami en train de dormir. Il resta quelques instants à l'observer.

-Oh Jessie.

Il grimpa dans le lit après s'est changé en t-shirt et caleçon, sa tenue de nuit. Il se tourna pour contempler l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier faisait déjà très jeune mais endormi, il le faisait encore plus et dégageait une très forte impression de vulnérabilité. Steve sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et se jura de toujours tout faire pour le protéger.

-Dors bien Jessie, murmura t'il en se penchant pour embrasser son ami sur le front.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Devoir dormir avec l'objet de ses affections à côté de lui si proche de lui mais en même temps si loin allait être un enfer.

La nuit allait être longue.

Lorsque Steve ouvrit les yeux, il était à peine sept heures. Il voulut se lever pour aller se préparer quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il mit un moment avant de savoir quel était ce poids qui l'empêchait de bouger avant de se rappeler que cette nuit, il avait partagé son lit avec Jessie. Il baissa alors la tête et aperçut son ami qui, durant la nuit, s'était rapproché de lui et avait fini par dormir pratiquement sur lui. En effet, le jeune homme avait sa tête posée sur le cœur de Steve, ses deux bras enlaçaient la taille de ce dernier et pour finir, Jessie avait coincé une de ses jambes entre les siennes. A cette vision, Steve sentit son corps réagir et il paniqua. Il essaya alors de se dégager doucement de son ami et fut content quand il y arriva sans que Jessie ne se réveille. Privé de sa source de chaleur, ce dernier se tourna alors vers l'oreiller de Steve et le serra fort contre lui. Steve regarda la scène, amusé.

_Et bien au moins maintenant, je sais comment il dort la nuit ! Si je pouvais me réveiller tous les jours comme cela, dans ses bras…_

Il soupira, sachant que cela n'allait jamais arriver et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Une fois sorti, il s'habilla et partit rejoindre son père dans la cuisine.

Celui-ci lisait le journal en buvant son café. Il leva la tête en entendant son fils entrer.

-Bonjour Steve. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien papa, répondit ce dernier.

Mark cacha alors un sourire. Apparemment, son petit stratagème avait bien fonctionné. La chambre d'amis n'avait absolument aucun problème mais son fils et Jesse n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis, s'il fallait attendre que ces deux-là se décident enfin à s'avouer ce qu'ils éprouvaient, il risquait d'être mort. Alors il avait décidé d'intervenir et de faire en sorte de les rapprocher un maximum pour qu'ils s'avouent enfin ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Il espérait maintenant que ce petit rapprochement forcé avait contribué à les rapprocher.

-Jessie est réveillé ?

Steve allait répondre que non quand il entendit le bruit de la douche.

-Apparemment oui.

Lorsque Jessie s'était réveillé ce matin, il avait été surpris de constater qu'il serrait l'oreiller de Steve dans ses bras et pendant un bref instant, il paniqua.

_Oh non, j'espère que je ne me suis pas collé à lui cette nuit. Je sais que j'ai cette habitude d'enlacer la personne avec qui je dors. Non, je ne pense pas car si je l'avais fait, Steve m'aurait certainement réveillé. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à accepter facilement qu'un autre homme, même si c'est son meilleur ami, se colle à lui. Quel dommage._

Il s'étira.

_En tous cas, j'ai très bien dormi. Je pensais que j'aurais plus de mal à dormir avec lui à mes côtés mais en fait, j'ai super bien dormi et j'ai fait ce beau rêve dans lequel il me disait qu'il m'aimait et me faisait l'amour. Oui, dans tes rêves seulement Travis._

Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était presque sept heures trente.

_Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. J'ai une garde qui m'attend. _

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche et pour être sûr de ne pas renouveler l'expérience d'hier, il emmena ses vêtements avec lui.

_Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas me retrouver à moitié nu devant lui mais pas dans ces circonstances…_

Il rejoignit ses amis un quart d'heure plus tard. Il n'y avait que Mark dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Jessie, dit ce dernier.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une bonne nuit, constata Mark en voyant la petite étincelle dans les yeux de Jessie.

-Oui, j'ai très bien dormi, répondit Jessie en souriant.

C'est sur cette vision d'un Jessie souriant que Steve rentra dans la cuisine. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Bonjour Jessie.

Ce dernier se retourna et salua son ami timidement.

-Bonjour Steve.

Ce dernier prétendit alors s'occuper en se servant une tasse de café. Il ne voulait pas que son trouble soit visible mais ce sourire de Jessie avait toujours pour effet de le rendre complètement fou.

Mark observa la scène avec intérêt.

_Cela va encore mieux que je ne le pensais_.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Steve alla ouvrir. Quand il revint quelques instants plus tard, il était accompagné par un homme que ni Mark ni Jessie n'avaient jamais vu.

-Papa, Jessie, je voudrais vous présenter l'agent Lindsey Kane avec qui je mène cette enquête. Lindsey, je te présente mon père, le docteur Mark Sloan et mon ami, le docteur Jesse Travis.

Les trois hommes se serrèrent la main mais Jessie le fit avec répugnance. En effet, quand il avait entendu Steve appeler Lindsey par son prénom et le tutoyer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter. Il avait alors observé de plus près l'agent Kane et il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Lindsey était grand, beau, séduisant dans son costume cravate. Bref, pour Jessie, Lindsey était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais et il avait alors senti l'aiguillon de la jalousie le mordre.

Jessie ne le savait pas mais ses émotions se lisaient facilement sur son visage et Lindsey avait pu alors constater que le jeune interne était jaloux de lui.

_Intéressant._

-Veux-tu un café ?

La voix de Steve interrompit ses pensés.

-Oui merci, répondit-il en faisant un grand sourire à Steve et en observant du coin de l'œil Jessie. Ce dernier détourna la tête mais Lindsey avait pu constater l'effet que ce simple geste avait eu sur le jeune interne.

_Il me déteste. Il croit que je veux lui prendre Steve. Et bien je crois que finalement les sentiments de Steve ne sont pas si unilatéraux que cela._

Steve lui tendit une coupe de café et Lindsey fit semblant d'effleurer la main de Steve en prenant la tasse. Ce dernier ne releva pas le geste car il savait que cela ne voulait rien dire mais Mark et Jessie le firent. Mark fronça les sourcils de désapprobation et Jessie eut une expression peinée sur son visage.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te le prendre mais peut-être que cela te fera réagir_.

Il finit sa tasse et se leva.

-Si on y allait Steve ?

Ce dernier se leva à son tour.

-D'accord. Je vous dis à ce soir, passez une bonne journée.

Lindsey salua et sortit.

Steve allait en faire de même quand don père l'interpella.

-Steve, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

-Pas maintenant. Ce soir si tu veux.

Et Steve monta en voiture avec Lindsey et ce dernier démarra.

Mark regarda la voiture partir avec les sourcils froncés.

_Je n'aime pas cela. Voir cet agent flirter avec Steve devant Jessie_...

Il rentra dans sa maison et constata avec un serrement de cœur que son jeune ami avait l'air triste.

-Jessie, tu vas bien ?

-Mais bien sûr Mark !

Le rire forcé de Jessie fit mal au cœur de Mark.

_J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais mon fils car te voir avec un autre homme est en train de tuer Jessie_.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires, dit Jessie en montant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Steve.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et sentit une larme couler. Il avait si mal…Voir Lindsey et Steve si proches lui avait brisé le cœur et lui avait fait douloureusement prendre conscience que son ami ne l'aimerait jamais de cette façon là.

_Finalement, il aime les hommes. Quelle ironie…J'apprends que j'ai peut-être une chance avec lui au moment même où il se met avec un autre homme. Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais Travis ? Que même si ce Lindsey ne lui avait pas mis le grappin dessus, tu aurais eu une chance ? Non mais regarde le, il est tout ce que tu ne seras jamais et ce n'est pas étonnant que Steve soit attiré par lui. Tu n'as rien qui pourrait l'intéresser alors abandonne tout espoir futile qui ne ferait que te faire souffrir. Tu as son amitié. Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires mais c'est tout ce que tu auras jamais, alors contente toi de cela._

Il s'essuya les yeux d'une main tremblante, alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour que Mark ne remarque pas qu'il avait pleuré et descendit. Si ce dernier remarqua quelque chose, il ne dit rien et les deux hommes, accompagnés de leur garde du corps, partirent alors en direction de l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet, Jessie resta silencieux, muré dans sa douleur et Mark, ne sachant pas comment consoler son jeune ami, ne dit rien non plus. Ils virent arriver avec soulagement leur destination. Une longue journée les attendait mais pour une fois, Jessie l'accueillait avec plaisir. Tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait perdu avant même de l'avoir eu.

Pendant ce temps, Steve et Lindsey se dirigeaient vers l'extrémité ouest de la ville de Los Angeles où habitait madame Mitchell, la mère de Guy.

-Hier soir quand je t'ai quitté, expliqua Lindsey, je me suis plongé dans le dossier Mitchell pour me remémorer ce que nous savions sur sa famille. A l'époque des meurtres, Guy vivait encore chez sa mère. Il habitait le premier étage alors que sa mère, invalide, habitait le rez de chaussée. Le père était mort d'une crise cardiaque l'année précédente. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de cette maison mais moi parfaitement. C'était rempli de croix, de crucifix et d'images pieuses. Et quand à la mère, je n'ai jamais vu plus bigote qu'elle. Je me rappelle que sur le coup, je ne me suis pas étonné du comportement du fils vu celui de la mère. Bref, j'ai vérifié. Elle est toujours vivante et n'a pas déménagé. Mitchell était très proche de sa mère e je suis sûr que s'il ne lui a pas rendu visite, il le fera prochainement. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis d'envoyer deux agents surveiller sa maison.

-Tu as bien fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'aujourd'hui, nous aurons de la chance.

-Une intuition ?

-Appelle ça comme ça, rit Steve.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques kilomètres quand Lindsey rompit le silence.

-Jessie ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

Steve parut surpris.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, Jessie est d'une nature assez facile. Il apprécie tout le monde. Comment peux-tu dire qu'il ne t'aime pas vu que tu ne l'as vu que cinq minutes ?

Lindsey soupira.

_Il veut tellement cacher ses sentiments de peur que ce Jessie ne les remarque qu'il n'a même pas remarqué les siens. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui dis ce que j'ai remarqué ou je les laisse se débrouiller ? Quoi que tel que c'est parti, je sens que si je ne fais rien, ils seront encore au même point dans dix ans…_

-Je crois qu'il est jaloux, murmura t'il enfin.

Steve eut une expression perplexe sur le visage.

-Jaloux ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Steve, je crois qu'il est jaloux de moi parce qu'il t'aime bien.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

La voix de Steve était tremblante.

_-_Jessie est hétérosexuel. Il aime les femmes, je le sais.

-On ne dirait pas, vu la réaction qu'il a eu ce matin en nous voyant tous les deux proches.

-Tu as du mal voir.

-Mais…

-On en reparlera plus tard, on arrive chez madame Mitchell, interrompit Steve, signifiant par la même que la discussion était close.

Lindsey haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux.

Les deux hommes se plongèrent dans leurs pensées.

_-Espèce de vieux borné_. _Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter_ _qu'il puisse t'aimer ?_

_-Jessie ne peut pas m'aimer, je le sais. Je l'ai vu trop souvent avec des femmes pour pouvoir croire le contraire. Je ne veux pas croire ce que dit Lindsey car si je me permets d'espérer ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, la réalité arrivera bien assez vite et je souffrirais. Et je veux préserver mon cœur encore un peu avant de le voir totalement réduit en miettes…_

Il sortit de se pensées quand Lindsey gara la voiture dans une petite rue calme où circulait quelques piétons d'allure plus ou moins nette.

Les deux hommes descendirent et se dirigèrent vers un petit van d'apparence abandonné. Lindsey frappa trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit devant un homme aux cheveux noirs, costume noir et yeux noirs. Celui-ci fit entrer Steve et Lindsey après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avait vu rentrer.

-Steve, je te présente l'agent Donald, dit Lindsey en montrant l'homme qui leur avait ouvert la porte et l'agent Ramsey. Lindsey désigna alors un homme aux cheveux roux assis devant une console et un casque sur les oreilles.

-L'agent Ramsey surveille la maison de madame Mitchell grâce à des mini caméras et écoute ce qui peut-être dit grâce à des micros placés chez elle, expliqua l'agent Donald.

Steve s'approcha alors du moniteur et constata que l'agent Ramsey avait deux caméras, une sur la rue et le devant de la maison et une sur le derrière. Il pouvait ainsi tout surveiller.

-Alors ? Demanda Lindsey. Des nouvelles de Mitchell ?

-Non. Il ne s'est strictement rien passé d'intéressant. Elle n'a reçu ni visite ni coup de téléphone depuis le temps que nous sommes là.

-Très bien, nous allons aller l'interroger pour en savoir plus.

Lindsey et Steve saluèrent alors les deux agents et descendirent du van. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une petite maison d'apparence assez austère avec un jardin qui n'était pas entretenu et des volets qui auraient bien besoin d'un bon coup de peinture.

Lindsey sonna.

Au bout de quelques minutes, on entendit le bruit d'un fauteuil roulant s'approchant et la porte s'ouvrit. Devant Lindsey et Steve, se trouvait une petite vieille toute ridée aux cheveux couleur neige. Elle avait le visage fermé.

-C'est pourquoi ?

Sa voix était sèche.

Soudain ses yeux se rétrécirent quand elle reconnut les deux hommes.

-Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Cela ne vous suffit pas d'avoir arrêté mon fils et de l'avoir mis en prison ? Il ne faisait que rendre la justice de Dieu !

-Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi madame Mitchell, rétorqua Lindsey. Il est expressément dit dans la Bible qu'au contraire, notre Seigneur était très miséricordieux de ces femmes et que jamais, il ne les aurait rejetées. Encore moins il n'aurait voulu que quelqu'un leur fasse du mal.

-Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, vous n'y connaissez rien. Comment osez-vous blasphémer la parole de Dieu ?

Et madame Mitchell de sortir son chapelet et de commencer à l'embrasser en récitant ses prières.

-Bon cela suffit maintenant, dit Steve qui commençait à perdre patience. Avez-vous vu votre fils récemment ?

-Mon fils est en prison et je ne peux pas le voir à cause de mon état de santé.

-Madame Mitchell, votre fils s'est échappé.

Une petite lueur apparut dans les yeux de cette dernière.

-Vraiment ? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il était impossible que notre Seigneur laisse un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs en prison.

-Vous ne savez pas où il pourrait être ? N'avez-vous pas une autre maison ou un endroit où il pourrait se cacher ?

-Je ne vous dirais rien du tout. Mon fils est libre et c'est tant mieux comme cela. Il va pouvoir poursuivre sa mission.

-Ecoutez madame.

La voix de Steve était vibrante de colère contenue.

-Cette fois-ci, votre fils a décidé de s'en prendre à deux personnes innocentes, à savoir mon père et un de mes amis. Ce ne sont pas des personnes de mauvaise vie comme vous dîtes. Il va donc s'en prendre à des personnes qui n'ont rien fait de mal. Je peux à la rigueur comprendre que dans votre esprit malade, vous vouliez punir les prostituées pour leur mode de vie mais mon père et mon ami n'ont rien fait. Comment pouvez-vous accepter cela ?

-Je suis sûre que si Guy est après eux, c'est qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal, répondit tranquillement madame Mitchell.

-C'est pas vrai, vous êtes bornée, cria Steve malgré lui.

Pour toute réponse, madame Mitchell continua à embrasser son chapelet et à continuer ses prières.

Lindsey posa alors la main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer.

-Steve, elle ne nous dira rien.

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à madame Mitchell mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire fut perdu quand il vit les yeux de madame Mitchell s'agrandirent d'effroi. Il tourna alors la tête, imité par Lindsey et virent ce qui avait causé cette réaction à madame Mitchell. Devant eux, se trouvait Guy Mitchell. Celui-ci parut surpris de voir Lindsey et Steve devant la maison de sa mère mais il se ressaisit vite et commença à s'enfuir.

-Steve, cours lui après, je vais chercher la voiture, ordonna Lindsey.

Steve acquiesça et commença à poursuivre Mitchell. Celui-ci avait beau ne plus être tout jeune, il courrait assez vite. Steve hurla :

-Mitchell, arrêtez ! Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous échapper !

Pour toute réponse, Mitchell accéléra.

Steve était frustré. Il ne pouvait sortir son arme car il y avait trop de monde dehors et il aurait risqué de blesser quelqu'un.

A un moment, Steve perdit Mitchell. Il commença à jurer quand il vit passer son suspect au volant d'un vieux pick-up. Il était bloqué.

Heureusement, Lindsey arriva peu de temps après en voiture. Steve se jeta dedans et ils commencèrent à pourchasser Mitchell.

-Les gars du van l'avaient aussi aperçu et s'apprêtaient à nous prévenir quand nous l'avons nous mêmes vus. Ils vont appeler pour demander du renfort.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, des voitures de police arrivaient de tous les côtés et partaient aussi à la poursuite de Mitchell. Ce dernier commença alors à foncer vers le centre ville, pensant certainement que les policiers hésiteraient à le poursuivre dans cet endroit à cause de la population. Mais cela ne les arrêta pas et la poursuite continua.

Les passants regardaient la scène d'un air ahuri. Il faut dire aussi que voir passer un vieux pick-up poursuivi par une lexus et des dizaines de voitures de police n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de très banal.

La poursuite s'éternisait. Steve regarda sa montre et constata que cela allait bientôt faire une demi-heure qu'ils étaient à la poursuite de Mitchell. Il serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Mitchell avait une conduite très risquée et pour échapper à ses poursuivants, avait déjà failli causer trois accidents. Mais Lindsey maîtrisait parfaitement son véhicule et avait toujours réussi à éviter l'accident et à continuer à suivre Mitchell. Malheureusement, cela avait eu pour conséquence de perdre en route les voitures de police qui avaient du s'arrêter pour ne pas se rentrer dans d'autres véhicules arrêtés à cause de leur rencontre avec Mitchell.

Finalement, le pick-up et la lexus arrivèrent dans une zone industrielle, remplie de vieux entrepôts. Mitchell disparut soudain à droite et quand Lindsey tourna à son tour, il constata que l'allée était déserte. Il poussa un juron.

-Continue à chercher, il ne doit pas être loin, conseilla Steve.

Lindsey obéit et commença à tourner dans la zone.

Il venait de tourner à gauche quand une formidable explosion retentit un peu plus loin. Il se dirigea alors à toute allure vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'incendie et s'arrêta. Les deux hommes descendirent de voiture.

-Merde, murmura simplement Lindsey.

Devant eux, se trouvait le pick-up, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. En effet, Mitchell venait de rentrer dans un vieux camion citerne à l'abandon en tentant d'échapper à ses poursuivants et ce qui avait causé l'incendie. Le brasier était tel que les flammes montaient à plus de dix mètres.

Steve et Lindsey se regardèrent en ayant la même pensée. Personne ne pouvait avoir survécu à un tel enfer de chaleur. C'était fini.

Cinq heures plus tard, les pompiers finissaient d'éteindre l'incendie. Le capitaine des pompiers se dirigea alors vers Steve et Lindsey qui attendaient un peu plus loin la confirmation que Mitchell était bien mort.

-Nous avons trouvé un corps dans le pick-up, complètement calciné. Il faudra attendre le résultat de l'autopsie pour en savoir plus mais à mon avis, votre homme est rentré à toute allure dans ce camion et le choc qu'il a subi, lui a fait perdre momentanément conscience. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu sortir à temps quand les réservoirs ont commencé à exploser, expliqua le commandant Marsden.

-Très bien, remercia Lindsey.

Le commandant salua et partit rejoindre ses hommes et se reposer.

Lindsey se tourna vers Steve.

-Tu dois être plutôt soulagé, non ?

Steve sourit.

-Oui. Mon père et Jessie sont enfin délivrés de la menace de ce dingue. Je rentre au central, je boucle mon rapport et je rentre leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils vont être soulagés.

-Je crois aussi !

Steve se dirigea alors vers la voiture, suivi de Lindsey. Ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour grignoter un morceau et repartirent vers le central.

Sitôt arrivés, ils furent félicités par tous les membres du département de police et c'est après une heure de compliments et d'explications sur la triste fin de Mitchell que Lindsey et Steve purent enfin s'approcher du bureau de ce dernier. Ils s'assirent et se regardèrent amusés, en se retenant pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Puis finalement, quand Steve se fut un peu calmé, il commença à écrire son rapport. Lindsey, pendant ce temps, décida d'aller attendre les résultats du médecin légiste à la morgue.

-Tu rentres après donc ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. J'attends les résultats du labo et je te les apporte chez toi. Je pense que je rentrerai demain. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et…

-Tu veux retrouver Victoria, termina Steve en lui jetant un regard taquin.

-On ne peut rien te cacher ! Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Et il partit.

Resté seul, Steve se concentra sur son rapport. C'était la partie de son travail qu'il détestait le plus. Remplir toute cette paperasse lui faisait horreur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il essaya de se concentrer. Plus vite il avancerait, plus vite il terminerait et pourrait enfin retrouver son père et Jessie.

Au bout de trois heures, il s'étira.

-Ca y est, j'ai fini. C'est pas trop tôt.

Il se leva et alla déposer les feuilles de papier sur le bureau de son capitaine qui était absent.

Il prit sa veste et demanda à ce qu'une patrouille le ramène chez lui car comme Lindsey était venu le chercher ce matin, sa voiture était restée chez lui.

La patrouille le déposa devant chez lui. Il était sept heures. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il vit les gardes à l'extérieur, signe que son père et Jessie étaient rentrés. Il remercia les policiers qui l'avaient ramené et leur demandant d'attendre quelques instants, il alla prévenir les gardes que c'était fini et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer avec les policiers au dehors. Ceux-ci démarrèrent pour rentrer au central et Steve poussa la porte de sa maison. Il trouva son père en train de se reposer dans le salon. Celui-ci leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce et Mark eut un large sourire en voyant son fils.

-Bonsoir papa.

-Steve, tu as l'air joyeux. Que se passe t'il, demanda Mark.

Steve expliqua alors la situation. A savoir que Mitchell était mort alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper.

-Vous n'avez donc plus rien à craindre. C'est pour cela que j'ai renvoyé les deux gardes dehors, termina t'il.

-Je suis content que cette histoire soit enfin terminée, dit Mark. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de savoir qu'un fou dangereux voulait s'en prendre à Jessie et à moi. Et puis maintenant, nous n'aurons plus ces policiers qui nous suivaient comme notre ombre. Je commençais à en avoir un peu marre de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans les avoir derrière mon dos.

-Je te comprends, sourit Steve. Où est Jessie au fait ?

-Il est sur la plage. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Steve, il faut que je te parle à ce propos.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu sors avec ce Lindsey Kane ?

Steve se sentit violemment rougir.

-Papa !

-Ecoute-moi, je me fiche de savoir si tu sors avec un homme ou une femme du moment que tu es heureux. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si c'est sérieux.

-Je ne sors pas avec Lindsey ! Il a une petite amie dont il est fou amoureux !

Mark poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Je préfère cela.

Steve était confus.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Steve, Jessie a déprimé toute la journée à cause de toi. Il croyait en effet que tu sortais avec Lindsey. Il tient à toi tu sais. Enormément.

-Papa, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Jessie aime les femmes.

-Tu en es si sûr ?

Steve regarda son père complètement interloqué.

-Steve, je sais que tu aimes Jessie. Je ne suis pas aveugle et je suis très content de ton choix car je le considère comme un deuxième fils. Au départ, je me suis inquiété car je pensais que tes sentiments étaient destinés à être unilatéraux et je ne voulais pas que tu souffres. Mais j'ai bien observé Jessie. J'ai remarqué la façon qu'il a de s'illuminer quand tu rentres dans une pièce ou comment il te regarde avec cet air adoration dans les yeux. Ce garçon est fou de toi mon fils. Cela crève les yeux.

Steve était sans voix et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voulait tellement croire que le jeune interne avait des sentiments pour lui mais il avait si peur de souffrir.

-Va lui parler Steve, commanda gentiment Mark. Il faut que vous discutiez sincèrement de ce que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre et n'aie pas peur. Tu ne risques rien à lui avouer ce que tu ressens.

-Si. Je risque de perdre son amitié et je ne m'en remettrais pas.

-Jessie n'est pas comme ça. Il peut très bien ne pas t'aimer et encore, j'en doute mais jamais, il ne te rejettera à cause de tes préférences.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il aimait son ami, Steve laissa l'espoir entrer dans son cœur.

-D'accord, je vais aller lui parler. Dis-moi papa, cela ne te choque pas que j'aime Jessie ?

Mark sourit.

-Steve, comme je te le disais, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Si tu aimes un homme ou une femme, quelle importance ? Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup Jessie. Vous formerez un très joli couple !

Steve se sentit rougir et sous le regard amusé de Mark, il se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir pour aller sur la plage rejoindre son ami, il se retourna vers son père et murmura :

-Merci papa.

-Je t'en prie mon fils, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Steve quitta alors la maison et pensant qu'il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir un père aussi compréhensif, il partit à la recherche de son ami pour ce qu'il espérait, allait être le meilleur moment de sa vie.

La nuit était tombée et Steve leva la tête quelques instants pour observer la pleine lune. Puis, il commença à chercher son ami. Il le trouva assez rapidement. Jessie était assis sur le sable, devant la mer qu'il regardait. Steve regarda l'homme qu'il aimait et soupira devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. En effet, les éclats de la lune donnaient à son ami un aspect éthéré, presque irréel. Il était superbe.

Steve s'approcha de son ami et s'assit à côté de lui. Jessie leva la tête en entendant quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et eut un sourire un peu triste.

-Salut Steve.

-Salut Jessie. Tu sais, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Mitchell a trouvé la mort cet après-midi alors qu'il tentait de nous échapper. Tu n'as donc plus rien à craindre.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, je suis si heureux…

_Oui, je suis heureux car cela veut dire que ce Lindsey va repartir et que Steve ne sera de nouveau qu'à moi._

-Tu sais, continua t'il, j'ai vraiment aimé passer ces deux jours avec toi et Mark et je suis vraiment reconnaissant à ton père de m'avoir invité. C'était très gentil de sa part. Je le considère vraiment comme un deuxième père.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu considères mon père comme le tien.

Steve avait pris sa décision. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il allait se déclarer. Il espérait que ni son père ni Lindsey ne s'étaient trompés. Sinon, il les tuerait et après chercherait un endroit pour se cacher et pleurer.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas que tu considères mon père comme le tien car cela voudrait dire alors que je devrais te considérer comme mon frère. Or, ce que j'éprouve pour toi, ce ne sont pas vraiment des sentiments fraternels.

Et il se pencha pour embrasser Jessie sur les lèvres. Au départ, ce dernier trop étonné ne réagit pas mais la pression insistante de la langue de Steve pour qu'il ouvre la bouche le fit réagir et il se raidit. Il s'écarta violemment de son ami et se leva. Il était furieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'embrasser comme ça ? Tu es amoureux de Lindsey alors pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu veux te moquer de moi c'est ça ? C'est cruel…

Jessie sentit à sa grande horreur sa voix craquer sur la fin et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se détourna pour ne pas que Steve voit à quel point il était blessé.

Ce dernier soupira, se leva et posant ses mains sur les épaules de Jessie, il le força doucement à se retourner.

-Oh Jessie, dit-il en essuyant de son index les larmes perlant aux yeux de ce dernier. Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez tous que Lindsey et moi sommes ensemble ? C'est un ami et qui a déjà une femme dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, quand tu auras passé un peu de temps avec lui, tu la connaîtras parfaitement car il est tellement fou d'elle qu'il n'arrête pas d'en parler. Tu vois, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Qui plus est, il sait que je suis éperdument amoureux d'un jeune interne blond aux yeux bleu qui se trouve trop petit mais que moi, je trouve parfait.

Jessie ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit tellement il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Steve ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ne pouvait être si chanceux et avoir ce que son cœur désirait le plus au monde.

Steve dut sentir l'incrédulité de son ami car il continua :

-Oui Jessie, je t'aime. Je t'aime et je sais que ça durera toute ma vie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je me rappelle de ce moment là comme si c'était hier. Mon père voulait absolument me présenter le nouveau docteur qui remplaçait Jack. Je dois dire qu'au départ, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste. Jack avait été mon ami et je ne voulais pas voir la personne qui allait prendre sa place à l'hôpital. Mais mon père n'arrêtait pas de vanter tes mérites et curieux, j'ai accédé à sa demande. Je l'ai donc accompagné à l'hôpital et il t'a appelé. Tu es venu et tu m'as souri timidement et je suis tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment là. Le temps qui a passé n'a fait que me conforter dans mes sentiments. Tu étais gentil, rempli de joie de vivre, toujours prêt à aider ton prochain, innocent, naïf et j'en passe. Toutes ces qualités me faisaient tomber amoureux de toi un peu plus chaque jour. Qui plus est, tu es très mignon !

Jessie rougit devant tous ces compliments et Steve étouffa un petit rire.

-Je ne mens pas. Je suis sincère en te disant tout cela. Je savais que je t'aimais mais je savais aussi que tu n'aimais pas les hommes. Je t'ai toujours vu avec des femmes. J'ai donc décidé de cacher mes sentiments en espérant qu'avec le temps, ils finiraient par disparaître. Ils ne l'ont jamais fait. Et je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui, je suis content qu'ils ne soient jamais partis.

-Pourquoi, demanda Jessie d'une voix tremblante.

Steve s'approcha alors de son ami et posant les deux mains sur son visage, il répondit :

-Parce que je crois que tu m'aimes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Jessie ne pouvait répondre, complètement hypnotisé par le regard brûlant d'amour que lui adressait Steve.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'aime aussi Steve, répondit-il finalement d'une voix faible.

Steve sourit et se pencha alors pour embrasser Jessie. Cette fois-ci, ce dernier ouvrit ses lèvres et bientôt, les deux langues se mélangèrent tandis que Jessie enlaçait son ami et l'attirait ainsi plus près de lui.

Leurs deux corps allaient se toucher et provoquer la délicieuse friction que les deux hommes attendaient quand une voix ironique les fit sursauter.

-Comme c'est touchant.

Steve et Jessie s'écartèrent vivement comme deux adolescents pris en faute et se tournèrent pour savoir quelle était la personne qui venait de les interrompre. Ils pâlirent.

-Non, murmura Steve, vous êtes censé être mort.

Mitchell éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes si faciles à berner. Vous n'avez vu qu'une voiture en feu, vous ne m'avez pas vu concrètement dans cette voiture alors qu'elle explosait. Et c'est toute la différence. Lorsque que je vous ai semé dans cet entrepôt, j'ai repéré un clochard qui traînait dans le coin. Je l'ai forcé à monter et à conduire vers le camion citerne. Au moment de l'impact, je me suis éjecté du véhicule. Je me suis alors caché et j'ai assisté à l'explosion. Peu de temps après, vous êtes arrivé et vous avez alors conclu que j'étais bien la personne dans la voiture.

-Vous êtes malade. Et vos principes de ne tuer que des gens de mauvaise vie, rétorqua Steve.

-Pour continuer ma mission Divine, il me fallait sacrifier un innocent et alors ? Il fallait que je reste en vie pour pouvoir me venger de vous qui aviez osé interrompre ma mission. Cet homme est mort d'accord mais pour la bonne cause.

-Il faudrait vraiment vous faire soigner, intervient Jessie pour la première fois.

Mitchell s'approcha alors de ce dernier mais resta à distance.

-Mais regardez qui parle, c'est le jeune docteur Travis. Au départ, je dois dire que lorsque je me suis échappé, je voulais m'en prendre en priorité à votre père car je pensais sincèrement que c'était la personne la plus importante à vos yeux. J'arrive donc à la maison de la plage et à quoi j'assiste ? A une déclaration d'amour entre deux hommes ? J'ai cru que j'allais vomir. Ne savez-vous pas que dans la Bible, un homme ne doit s'étendre qu'avec une femme ? Vous êtes encore plus pêcheurs que je ne le croyais et donc, j'ai décidé de m'en prendre à ce jeune docteur qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Monsieur Travis, vous serez donc exécuté pour avoir commis le pêché d'homosexualité et car je suis sûr qu'en vous tuant vous plutôt que le docteur Sloan, je ferais plus de mal à cet homme qui a osé interrompre ma mission.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal, gronda Steve en commençant à se saisir de son arme.

Mais Mitchell fut plus rapide et avant que Steve ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait sorti une arme.

-Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais vous.

Steve arrêta son geste.

-Très bien, vous allez prendre votre arme et la jeter dans la mer. Et attention, pas de geste brusque.Au moindre signe suspect, je tire une balle dans la tête de ce cher docteur.

Steve obéit à contrecoeur et lança son arme dans la mer.

-Très bien, maintenant vous me suivez. On va aller s'amuser un peu.

Mitchell força alors ses deux prisonniers à avancer devant lui. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à une petite camionnette.

-Sloan, vous conduisez et n'oubliez pas que je suis à l'arrière et qu'au moindre faux pas, je mets une balle dans la jolie petite tête blonde de notre ami.

Steve n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il s'installa au volant alors que Jessie et Mitchell prenaient place à l'arrière. Il démarra et Mitchell lui donna les instructions concernant la direction à suivre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mitchell fit signe à Steve de s'arrêter. Les trois hommes descendirent et Steve regarda plus précisément l'endroit où il avait dû s'arrêter. Mitchell avait demandé à ce que Steve stoppe devant une maison isolée au milieu de nulle part.

-Avancez, ordonna Mitchell.

Steve et Jessie lui obéirent et entrèrent dans la maison. Celle-ci était petite et était composée d'un petit salon et de deux pièces. L'une étant la cuisine et l'autre était fermé, donc Steve n'arriva pas à deviner à quoi elle correspondait. Il eut bientôt sa réponse quand Mitchell ouvrit la porte.

Steve et Jessie poussèrent une exclamation d'horreur en voyant un lit et du matériel chirurgical autour.

Mitchell suivit leur regard et sourit.

-Et oui, je vais vous tuer comme j'ai tué ces prostituées. En vous enlevant le cœur que vous ne méritez pas d'avoir.

Jessie se raidit. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant alors que Steve venait de lui avouer ses sentiments.

-Non, laissa t'il échapper malgré lui.

-Oh si, éclata de rire cruellement Mitchell. Bon, ne perdons pas de temps. Travis, attachez notre cher lieutenant avec ses menottes au barreau du lit. Je veux qu'il assiste à toute la scène et n'oubliez pas…

Il agita son revolver.

Jessie fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

-Parfait. Maintenant, allongez-vous sur le lit. Vous savez, dit Mitchell en attachant le jeune homme aux barreaux du lit, j'ai tué ces femmes en les étranglant et après, je leur ai enlevé le cœur mais je vais faire différemment pour vous. J'ai envie de vous arracher le cœur alors que vous êtes vivant. Après tout, vous êtes doublement pêcheur monsieur Travis.

Jessie vit alors avec horreur Mitchell sortir un scalpel.

-Non, hurla soudain Steve en essayant de se libérer. Ne le touchez pas. Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez-vous en à moi. C'est moi qui aie interrompu votre mission et c'est moi qui aie forcé Jessie à m'embrasser tout à l'heure. Il n'est pas comme cela alors libérez-le!

Pour toute réponse, Mitchell sourit.

-Si vous le touchez Mitchell, je vous préviens que je vous pourchasserais même en enfer s'il le faut et que je vous tuerais de mes propres mains, hurla de plus belle Steve en se débattant comme un beau diable pour arracher ses menottes.

Mitchell sembla ne pas entendre Steve et s'approchant de Jessie, il commença à lui enlever les boutons de sa chemise.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et murmura doucement :

-Je t'aime Steve, ne l'oublie jamais…

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sentir le scalpel sur sa peau, il entendit un coup de feu. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Mitchell s'écrouler mort. Il tourna alors la tête pour savoir qui avait tiré et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Lindsey.

-Et bien on dirait que j'arrive à temps, dit celui-ci en souriant.

Il s'approcha de Steve et lui enleva les menottes. Celui-ci se précipita alors vers Jessie et lui enlevant ses liens, il le serra fort dans ses bras, voulant s'assurer que le cauchemar était fini et que l'homme qu'il aimait était bien vivant dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre…Murmura t'il. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'avait tué. Je pense que je l'aurais tué et qu'ensuite, je me serais donné la mort car sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu continuer à vivre. Je t'aime tellement.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme serra plus fort son ami dans ses bras.

-Je suis vivant Steve. Il n'a pas réussi à nous séparer. Personne ne le pourra jamais. Même pas la mort.

Lindsey observa la scène en souriant.

_Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt._

Il sortit discrètement et sortant son téléphone, il appela la morgue et le département de police. Une fois que ce fut fait, il alla rejoindre Mark qui l'attendait dans sa voiture. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le visage souriant de Lindsey. Il avait sursauté en entendant le coup de feu et avait craint le pire. Mais apparemment, tout s'était bien passé.

Peu de temps après, Steve et Jessie sortaient main dans la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers Mark et Lindsey et après avoir remercié profusément ce dernier, surtout Steve qui était plus que reconnaissant qu'il ait sauvé la vie de Jessie, ils demandèrent comment Mark et lui les avaient trouvé.

-C'est très simple, commença Mark. Quand tu es parti retrouver Jessie, je t'ai observé. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien se passer entre vous deux. Je n'avais pas vraiment de raisons de m'inquiéter mais je voulais être sûr. J'ai donc regardé ce qui se passait et juste au moment où j'allais vous laisser votre intimité, j'ai vu ce Mitchell arriver, sortir une arme et vous forcer à le suivre. Je me suis précipité vers mon téléphone juste au moment où l'agent Kane arrivait.

-Oui, j'arrivais pour te dire que j'avais les résultats de l'autopsie et que le cadavre découvert dans la voiture n'était pas celui de Mitchell. Je voulais donc te dire de faire attention car il était toujours en liberté. J'ai alors croisé Mark qui m'a expliqué la situation. Nous vous avons alors suivi à distance jusqu'à ce que vous vous arrêtiez. Je suis alors sorti de la voiture pour voir ce qui se passait et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'il allait tuer Jessie. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai tiré.

-Tu as bien fait car sinon, j'aurais perdu l'amour de ma vie, sourit Steve en regardant tendrement Jessie.

Ce dernier rougit.

-Steve, je crois qu'il est fatigué par toutes ces émotions. Emmène-le se reposer, intervient son père.

-Oui, je le ramène à la maison.

Mark sourit en entendant ces mots. Maintenant que Steve et Jessie s'étaient avoués leur amour, il était fort à parier que ce dernier viendrait bientôt habiter avec eux. Il se promit de signaler le changement d'adresse à l'administration de l'hôpital.

-Mais je n'ai pas de voiture, s'exclama soudain Steve.

-Prends la mienne, dit Lindsey en lui tendant les clés. Je dois rester là pour attendre les hommes de la morgue et les policiers du central et je ne veux pas vous retenir. Je passerais la récupérer demain avant de repartir pour D.C.

-Merci Lindsey. Pour tout.

-Mais c'est normal.

-Je vais rester là un petit moment, ne m'attendez pas, déclara Mark qui voulait donner un peu d'intimité à ses deux fils.

-Merci papa, dit Steve qui avait compris.

-Oui merci Mark, dit Jessie en regardant son mentor et ensuite sa main que Steve avait toujours dans la sienne.

Le vieux docteur comprit alors que Jessie le remerciait d'accepter sa relation avec son fils et il sourit en tapotant l'épaule de Jessie.

-Et merci encore Lindsey de m'avoir sauvé.

Les trois hommes se saluèrent et Lindsey et Mark regardèrent Steve installer tendrement Jessie avant de prendre place dans la voiture et de démarrer.

-Je sens que Jessie va être dorloté, murmura Lindsey.

-Et je crois que cela ne sera pas pour lui déplaire, rit Mark.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la police arrivait.

Pendant ce temps, Steve et Jessie étaient arrivés à la maison de la plage. Le trajet avait été silencieux. Ce fait avait été plutôt inhabituel de la part du jeune interne et Steve n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de lui poser la question. Jessie lui avait répondu que tout allait bien mais le policier pouvait voir que son ami était encore sous le stress de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Steve avait alors décidé de s'occuper de son ami comme il le fallait. Il lui fit couler un bain et Jessie lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

Jessie passa du temps dans la salle de bains. Il faut dire aussi que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un tueur décide de vous prendre votre cœur et il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et le relaxa complètement. Il sortit du bain et son cœur se serra de tendresse en voyant que Steve lui avait posé près de la porte ses vêtements pour la nuit. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit rejoindre son ami. Il trouva ce dernier dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelque chose.

-Hé Steve !

Ce dernier se retourna et sourit.

-Hé mon cœur !

Jessie rougit sous le terme affectueux et Steve s'inquiéta.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me donne des petits surnoms affectueux. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça.

Steve s'approcha des son ami et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer car je prévois de t'appeler très souvent mon cœur puisque tu le détiens et aussi par des tas d'autres petits surnoms.

Jessie sourit.

-Je crois que j'aime ça.

-Tant mieux.

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser qui commença très chaste tourna vite très passionné et les deux hommes grognèrent quand la preuve physique de leur désir l'un pour l'autre se fit douloureusement sentir.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

-Jessie, on devrait arrêter maintenant. La voix de Steve était rauque de désir contenu. Tu es encore sous le choc de ce que Mitchell a failli te faire et puis tu dois reprendre des forces. J'étais justement en train de te préparer quelque chose.

Jessie sourit malicieusement.

-Steve, je suis parfaitement détendu grâce au bain que je viens de prendre et puis, je n'ai pas du tout faim. Enfin, pas de nourriture.

Et, pour accentuer ce qu'il vint de dire, il frotta son érection contre celle de son ami.

Les deux hommes gémirent de plaisir et toute pensée cohérente déserta Steve. Sans un mot, il prit la main de son ami et l'emmena vers la chambre.

Il poussa doucement Jessie sur le lit et celui-ci s'étendit. Steve resta quelques instants à l'observer et murmura :

-Je t'aime Jessie et si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu m'aimes aussi.

-Oui Steve, je t'aime et tu sais depuis quand ? Depuis le jour où je suis venu au monde. J'ai ouvert mes yeux en étant amoureux de toi même si je savais que je ne te rencontrerais que de nombreuses années plus tard. Et je fermerais mes yeux en étant toujours amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Steve et je sais que toi aussi. Alors prouve le moi…

-Tout de suite mais avant, je dois savoir. As-tu déjà été avec un homme ?

-Non. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai déjà été attiré par des hommes mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'agir sur ses sentiments jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je veux que tu sois le premier Steve et le seul.

-Oui…

Steve s'approche et se positionnant au dessus de son ami mais sans le toucher, il murmura :

-Je vais te faire l'amour Jessie mais je veux que tu me promettes que si cela va trop vite ou que tu es inconfortable avec quelque chose, tu me le diras. D'accord ? Je ne veux rien faire que tu ne veuilles pas.

-Je te le promets. Maintenant, embrasse-moi…

Steve ne se fit pas prier et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Elles étaient si douces…Il sut qu'il venait de découvrir la seule drogue qui le rendrait à jamais dépendant.

Et très rapidement, on n'entendit plus que les soupirs d'extase et les cris d'amour que les deux hommes se lancèrent tout au long de leurs ébats.

Mark dit au revoir à Amanda et referma son téléphone. Il avait voulu prévenir la jeune femme que Mitchell était mort et que tout danger était donc écarté. La jeune femme avait été soulagée. Il lui avait aussi appris la nouvelle concernant la relation entre Steve et Jesse et elle n'avait pas manqué de faire savoir sa joie.

-C'est pas trop tôt, avait-elle dit en riant.

Elle avait demandé à Mark de féliciter le nouveau couple pour elle et après avoir annoncé qu'elle rentrait à la fin de la semaine, elle et Mark s'étaient quittés.

Maintenant, ce dernier se trouvait à la porte de sa maison et hésitait à rentrer. Il ne voulait pas interrompre quelque chose. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit rien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et posant ses affaires dans sa chambre, il alla voir ses deux garçons. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda la vue devant lui.Steve et Jessie dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils étaient nus. Ils avaient cette expression de bonheur sur leur visage et il régnait dans la pièce un fort parfum de sexe. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce qui s'était passé. Il sourit. Il savait ce que c'était d'être amoureux. Lui aussi avait aimé avec passion la mère de Steve. Il referma la porte et alla se coucher.

Quand Jessie se réveilla le lendemain matin, il mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi il avait si mal au niveau de son anus. Puis il se rappela la nuit qu'il venait de vivre et sourit amoureusement. Il se tourna pour embrasser son amant mais fut déçu de trouver la place vide.

Il vit néanmoins un petit mot avec une rose. Il la prit et respirant profondément sa fragrance, il commença à lire.

Mon chéri,

Tu n'es pas encore réveillé et je te regarde dormir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit quand tu m'as fait le cadeau de ta virginité et je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Jessie et comme te savoir dans ma vie me remplit de joie ! Tu es si merveilleux…Si je m'écoutais, je te réveillerais et nous ferions à nouveau l'amour mais je ne veux pas te priver de ton sommeil et puis, Lindsey doit passer pour récupérer sa voiture. D'ailleurs, j'entends une voiture arriver. Je te laisse mon tendre amour. Je suis à peine parti et tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime Jessie, pour toujours.

Steve.

Jessie se retint de pleurer. C'était si romantique…Il porta le papier à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime aussi Steve.

Steve arriva au central. Il venait d'accompagner Lindsey à l'aéroport. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'avait pas manqué de remarquer sa mine heureuse et n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner pendant tout le trajet. Finalement, ils arrivèrent et ayant promis de garder le contact et que si lui et Jessie passaient à D.C., ils devaient absolument passer le voir lui et Victoria, son avion décolla. Steve avait regardé l'avion partir puis était retourné au central. Il venait à peine de poser sa veste que le capitaine Bryant l'appelait dans son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous Steve.

Ce dernier obéit et fixa son capitaine d'un air interrogateur.

-Tout d'abord, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre enquête qui a permis de neutraliser un dangereux criminel. Et je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite. Et comme il me faut quelqu'un pour me remplacer, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. Steve, vous êtes promu au rang de capitaine et vous prendrez ma place à la fin de la semaine. Vous l'avez bien mérité après toutes les enquêtes que vous avez rondement menées. Je pensais depuis un certain temps à partir mais j'hésitais sur mon futur successeur. Et cette histoire a fini par me convaincre totalement.

Steve était sans voix.

-Merci beaucoup. Je dois dire que je suis très flatté, vraiment.

Le capitaine Bryant sourit.

-Vous l'avez bien mérité.

Steve se leva et remerciant encore son capitaine, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait absolument annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son père et Jessie. Il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital général. Il trouva son père et son jeune amant en train de discuter d'un cas dans la salle de repos.

Mark fut le premier à voir son fils.

-Steve !

Jessie leva la tête en entendant le prénom de son amant et sourit amoureusement.

-Bonjour Steve.

-Bonjour papa, bonjour Jessie, répondit Steve en souriant tendrement à ce dernier.

Mark observa son fils et son jeune protégé se sourire et se retient d'en faire autant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demanda t'il finalement.

Steve détourna son regard de Jessie avec répugnance.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je suis promu capitaine grâce à mon travail accompli sur l'affaire Mitchell.

-C'est formidable mon fils, dit Mark en serrant fort son fils dans ses bras. Je suis très fier de toi.

Voulant laisser un peu d'intimité à Steve et à son jeune protégé, il prétexta alors des visites et s'éclipsa, laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls.

Jessie vérifia que personne ne pouvait les voir et s'approchant de Steve, il posa ses mains sur son visage. Il attira alors la tête blonde vers lui et murmurant félicitations, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément et se séparèrent à regrets, faute d'oxygène.

-Tu m'as manqué ce matin tu sais, dit Jessie en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Mais j'ai trouvé ton petit mot adorable et je suis tombé encore plus amoureux de toi.

Steve allait répondre quand son beeper sonna. Il se détacha à regrets de Jessie et le regarda.

-C'est le central. Je dois y aller, dit-il.

Jessie se pencha alors à l'oreille de son amant et lui murmura sensuellement :

-Ce soir, quand tu rentreras, nous fêterons comme il se doit ta promotion…

Steve sentit des frissons le parcourir.

-J'attends ce moment avec impatience, répondit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Jessie lui effleura alors les lèvres et se détourna.

-Pars vite avant que je ne me jette sur toi…

-Je t'aime mon amour, répondit Steve en caressant la joue de Jessie et en le regardant tendrement. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir…

Il sourit et partit rapidement pour ne pas se laisser tenter par la délicieuse vision de son Jessie.

Resté seul, ce dernier posa sa main sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait toujours sentir la douce chaleur des lèvres de Steve.

-Je t'aime aussi et ce soir, je te le prouverais.

Il sourit et se remit au travail.


End file.
